Merry Month of Hell
by rata2
Summary: "Welcome to hell," the voice said. My story for the Creative Author's Table Horror Story Challenge. Will update every other month and is not abandoned. -rata2
1. Prologue

_**(Author's Note: This story is loosely based on the novel, "The Chopping Block" by John Passarella)**_

 _ **Warning: This story contains racism and cannibalism. Read at YOUR OWN risk!**_

 _ **Please check out Creative Author's Table on the Criminal Minds Forum.**_

* * *

Part I : Prologue: 25 years ago.

Glenn Redus leaned against the cold, hard, and unbending bars of his cage. He glanced to his right. Inside that cage sat a woman whose mind had fled this plane of existence. Suddenly, the light in the room turned on. Glenn glanced out at the face of the man who would take away the chosen. No one knew what happened. Only that they never returned.

The man paused outside of Glenn's cage and reached above the cage. He brought down a key and unlocked the cage door.

Glenn tensed up, knowing instinctively that it was either fight or flight. This was it, the end.

* * *

Part II: Currently: 5:09 PM

"Where am I?" groaned Morgan as he tried to move around. Someone was arguing above him.

"I told you not to take him," snared someone.

"Well, you wanted Doctor Reid. He's all bones," retorted another man.

"Good work," shot back someone. "You've got us some prey that is all muscle. How am I to turn that into a good meal?"

"You're not going to have to cook him, he's the full moon sacrifice."

"Oh, right. That makes my life easier. Take him away..."


	2. Father - Son Bondin'

Chapter 1: Father-Son Bondin'

* * *

Part I

Jackson groaned as he climbed up another set of logs. Why was he out here? Oh, yes, it was because the ex-wife had thought that a camping trip would be the best thing for an estranged father-son to do. Honestly if, he didn't know better, he would say that is ex-wife was just setting him up to fail...

"Dad!' called out Liam. "Look at what I found!" He proudly held up a large bone. "Look, there are others bones here," he called out gleefully.

Something started to knot in his stomach as he dashed toward where his son was kneeling. There was something off. He just couldn't tell...

"Look Dad. There is part of a jaw..."

"Liam," ordered Jackson. "Step away from there now!"

"Why?"

"Because it's a crime scene."

"You mean someone got murdered? How cool! Do you think that I could find some clues?" asked Liam excitedly.

"No! This is not cool. Someone is lying dead there and you are going to do the honorable thing by stepping away from that place."

"But it's not like that person would care. He's dead away," protested reluctant Liam as he stepped away from the grave spot.

* * *

Part II

Morgan was having a great day, a rarity, since his harsh breakup with Savannah. First, it was his day off. Secondly, the sun was shining. Since the sun was shining, Morgan took off running down the street.

"Hey, neighbor," called a blonde girl.

"Hi," greeted Morgan as his slowed to match her speed.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm good," responded Morgan. "I don't remember your name."

"Elle," replied the woman. "You know, you look just like my brother used to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he used to be able to lift weights that weighed an average of 200 pounds."

"WOW! I am amazed. I can only list weights that weigh 150 pounds at the maximum."

"That's impressive, too," she laughed.

Just then, Morgan's cell phone rang and he stopped to answer it.

Elle continued to jog until she could no longer see Morgan. Then she quickly slipped behind several large oak trees, pulled out a cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello," came a groggy male voice.

"It's me, Elle. Code 1A2B3C."

"Acknowledged code 1A2B3C. Proceed. I think I have the perfect specimen for the full moon sacrifice..."

* * *

Part III

"And here I thought that I was going to have my day off," grumbled Morgan as he came into the round room. "I was out for a jog."

"I was catching up on writing some new computer software," grumbled Garcia as she fiddled with something on her laptop.

"What about you. Hotch?" inquired Morgan as Hotch and Rossi came into the room

"What about me?" replied a confused Hotch.

"What were you doing before we got called in here?"

"With my son, Jack. I was helping him learn about taxes."

"Isn't he a little young to learn about filing taxes?" asked a surprised Rossi.

"Well, it's a good skill to have," defended Hotch. "Besides, I wanted to show him that all the learning of addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division will really be a future asset to him."

"I think that it's a great lesson. It's really great that you are teaching Jack how to do that," piped up Reid from where he was sitting.

"Did you father teach you how to file taxes?" gently teased Kate.

Reid, who was busily scanning through the file, answered in a distracted voice, "No. I had to file when I was seven years old for my mother. So it is never too young to learn how to."

Kate paused. "Oh," she said, clearly not sure what to say.

"All right, my lovely knights in shining armor. You are all going to Light Swan City inside Cedar County because," chirped up Garcia. "Yesterday, and father and son were going camping. They were lost and stumbled across a shallow grave. Well when the coroner and CSI's arrived, they quickly realized that there was not just one body there — there were at least twenty bodies."

"At least?" interrupted Rossi.

"They still haven't finished combing the land. They had to rent, from local college department, a ground penetrating radar. They are still going over every strip of the land," replied Garcia.

"It says that the Coroner Harper thinks that the bodies were boiled," said Reid.

"That would have to be a rather large pot to boil a whole person," said JJ, shuddering.

"Maybe the unsub cut the bodies up before boiling," suggested Rossi.

"Since it is only a four hour dive the FBI has requested that we drive to the crime town," said Hotch as he stood up. "Morgan, JJ, Reid, and Kate, all of you will be in the one SUV. Rossi, Garcia, and I'll take the second one.

* * *

Part IV

Just outside of Quantico, Virginia, in a little town called Wailing Spring Virginia, a young Italian-American female wakes to find herself in a small iron cage. "Where am I?" she rasps out.

"Who are you?" come a soft voice out of the darkness.

"Hannah Milly," she responds. "Where am I?"

The voice chuckles and then says, "Welcome to hell."


	3. Twisted Minds

Part: I

I have always know that I was different even as a child in the cradle. I remember that when I was about the age of six years old that I bit a large chunk of flesh out of my classmate's arm. It was nothing like I had ever tasted before. My father told me that I was awakening. From that day, forward my Father began to teach me all the butcher skills that I had ever needed.

For ten long years, I trained and learned. Then my father died and I was left all alone. I was devastated, yet I realized soon that my father had left me something great. A tasty legacy. I sighed as I slowly finishing sharpening one of my knives. "Always keep sharp knives," my father would say to me as a lad.

Lately I had been facing a terrible dilemma. I needed an apprentice to learn the trade as I had with my father. Unlike my father however, I had not children upon which to pass this great and tasty legacy. Maybe my niece, Silvia. Certainly not my nephew, Eden. That boy was too - too soft. He was like a rotten apple...

"I'm heading out for some shopping, what do you need?" asked Fixer as he popped his head into the kitchen.

"Italian and French. Both are very tasty. Make sure that it is pure French or Italian. African or Indian tends to be tougher meat. Good enough for stews, but our customers don't want stews. And pick up some Jive Peppers," I ordered.

"I'll get the meat, Dan, but you must get your own peppers," snapped Fixer.

I sighed. Except that we needed Fixer for the full moon service, I would have long since asked to turn Fixer into a nice steak casserole. He certainly had tender meat on those bones. "Fine," I said as I took my apron off.

Part: II

Once that the market, it took my far longer than I had thought it would have. When I got back to the van, Fixer was scowling.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing?" he responded.

I merely raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I ran into one of my old pals, Chuck."

"Who's Chuck?"

"He is a drug addict that cleaned himself up.

"Does he know about us?"

"No, but I sorta told him that I was drug free."

"So."

"He wants me to spend time with him."

"I see."

"And this is a bad thing how?"

"I don't have time!"

Part III

I sighed as I walked over to another building and slipped open a trap door. I flipped on the light and stepped slowly down the stairs. "Always fill your targets full of fear," my father would tell me. "It makes the meat much tenderer." The rows of iron cages were filled with frightened prisoners. Some were furious and sat screaming out insults at me, some sat huddled up frantically praying to their god, some stared into the distance as if their souls had already taken flight.

I paused in my walk down the isle of iron cages. There! She was perfect, huddled against the wall. I glanced at the chart about her cage. "Italian," it proudly read.

I unlocked the door and then unlocked her neck chain. She started trying to fight me but I was able to overpower her and up the stairs, I went. I left the door open, smiling, as I knew what the other prisoners would hear. As she started screaming for help, I slowly took a knife out and slashed her throat open. I would then let her bleed out and then let the meat chill. After all, it would be a shame to lose all that precious meat.

Part IV

Somewhere in Wailing Falls, a young teenager was walking home from track. Since she only lived one block from the school, her parents had decided that it would be okay for her to do so. All of a sudden, a young teen came carelessly riding his skateboard down the street, right into her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled as she stumbled forward, suddenly feeling every very sleepy.

"Perfect job, Neil," responded Fixer. "Oh, she is a tender looking Asian."

"Do you think that we could have some Fried Asian Kidney Casserole?" asked the young lad.

"Quite certain of it."


	4. See No Evil

**Chapter 4: See no Evil**

Part 1

"Thanks," responded Hotch as he turned around.

"That doesn't look good," remarked Reid.

"That was the Wailing Falls Police Department. They found another mass grave. Reid, Rossi, and Kate you all head up there. JJ, I need you and Garcia to coordinate between the two groups and the Director of the FBI. Right now the police and FBI are trying to keep this under wraps, in the hopes that we can find that group responsible for all these murders," said Hotch as he stepped away toward the murder board.

Part II

"We have a match on sixteen of the fifty missing victims," said Jason as he came into the room holding a large folder. "Rod Whitehorse, age 65, disappeared from a tour group touring this area in late December 2014. Jones Hector, age 12, disappeared from a group tour in January 2015. Leia Anderson, age 19, disappeared from a tour group that was doing some scientific re-search..."

"So," said Morgan as he stood looking at the filled up white boards. "There is no discernible pattern. The victims cover all races, ages, and genders."

"The only thing that they had in common was that they were all from out of town and didn't have close ties."

"But that was for the bones closer to the bottom of the hole," said Reid from the nearby laptop screen.

"So what are you thinking?" inquired Rossi.

"I'm think that whoever is demanding these bodies needs a greater supply than can be provided, so the unsubs have started taking from the local cities and towns."

"But how can we catch them," said JJ from another computer screen.

"We need to find out how they're advertising," summarized Hotch. "Have they identified any more victims?" asked Hotch to Jason.

"No, but we are still looking. The ME has to drill into the bones to retrieve a blood sample from deep within the bone marrow to see if she can find some blood that she can use against the DNA tests. It all takes time."

"Time that we don't seem to have," replied a concerned Rossi.

 **Part III**

I wanted to scream. My day was not going great at all! First, I had meet up with an old friend who had somehow managed to convince me to start practicing yoga and now this!

"Remind me again, why I had to dispose of a whole body instead of just bones!" I snapped as I glared at Dan.

"Because I just need her head and hands," snapped Dan. Now go, take the body, and be gone. I don't want rotting meat in my kitchen," and with that he turned and bustled off somewhere else.

I grimaced. What was I supposed to do with a body like this? I sighed. Well it was not as if I needed to carefully dispose of her body. The police were very limited in what they could and could not do. By the time that they figured out what had happened, we would be long gone.

I decided to take the body and throw it down into the local sewer tunnels. It was not like the city employees would ever notice or care if they noticed something different in the tunnels when they went down every six months to see if the sewers needed repairs.

Part IV

 _Author's Note: I apologize for such a short chapter this time. The next will be longer, I promise._


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to let everyone know that when I originally posted this story, I had it all written out. Then my computer crashed and because I had not backed up the story, I lost it. Since then I have had to re-write the story. In the meantime, quite a few life circumstances has interfered with my writing time, as a result the story has not progresses as fast as I had hoped it would.

I hope to have finished re-writing and editing the story by the end of December. Due to the fact that this re-written story is different from my the original story, I am planning on deleting this story, and re-posting sometime near the end of December 2016. Do not worry, this story has not been abandoned. I will finish and get it up here.

-rata2


End file.
